


Project Noah

by Kelothan_Solaris



Series: The Solaris Universe [1]
Category: Star Control (Video Games), Starflight - Fandom, Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelothan_Solaris/pseuds/Kelothan_Solaris
Summary: The birth of interstell.
Series: The Solaris Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694050
Kudos: 1





	Project Noah

“We’ve been searching for hours. There’s nothing down here!”

“Maybe we ssshould head back, Phexipotex?”  
“Nonsense! The Council of Arth sent us here for a reason. The Ark is must be in these caverns! I can feel it in my antennae!”

“Hey, Thyssss. What’s that?”

“Well, Terrence, It appearsss to be sssome ssort of sspace sship!”

“It matches the photo in my memory banks. Could this be the Ark?”

“It might be, G2549008… Let’s head inside!”

“Look! The viewscreen!”

* * *

#  Begin Transmission

Greetings. I am Noah, the AI in charge of Project Noah, the ultimate escape plan. After the alien invasions from the Numlox and Phlegmak, and during another invasion by the Gazurtoid and the Uhlek, I was created to predict the future using the new science of “psychohistory”. I predicted that the Interstellar state humanity had created had only a 10% chance of surviving, but that humanity itself could be preserved, if we sent colony ships away from the dangers. 

As such, 3450 marked the beginning of Project Noah. We created nine ships in total, populated them with earthlings, and sent them into deep space through various wormholes, aided by Mechan-type robots. Noah One, codenamed “Liberty”, was populated by humans from around the globe, and was to colonize the planet Kelothan. The Ring Device failed, however, and the descendants of the colonists now populate a Human Zoo owned by the new inhabitants of Earth. Not really a dignified way to go, in my opinion, but at least they’re safe. 

Noah Two, codenamed “Ark”, consisted of humans and several members of our allied alien races and was to colonize a planet in the Alpha Sector. They were attacked by Gazurtoid ships, but through sheer luck, managed to make it to their destination in one piece. They named their Planet “Arth”, and will likely rediscover Binary in the next year or so. 

Noah Three, codenamed “Mesopotamia”, was to colonize a new planet in the Beta sector, with colonists from Germany, Italy, Japan, The US, and Russia. Unfortunately, the onboard AI fell in love with one of the scientists (yes, really) and killed all but six of the rest of the crew. Through the power of cloning, the survivors managed to create societies for themselves and rescue the scientist from stasis. I wish I could tell you more, but now’s not the time. 

Noah Four, codenamed “July”, was comprised of humans from east asian countries, sent to colonize the Gamma sector. I have not heard from them in some time, and I am sure they are dead. Unless they managed to find someone or something to protect and save them, but that’s only a 40% at this point. 

Noah Five, codenamed “Xenon” and comprised of various human workers, was to colonize a planet in the Earnon system. They succeeded, but they have had numerous crises over the years. Still, they thrive, and should join a galactic community should one arise, which it will… eventually. 

Noah Six, codenamed “Union”, was to go much further than anyone else and colonize the Delta Sector. I lost contact a long time ago, and I fear the worst. Noah Seven, “Chrysanthemum”, was to colonize past a wormhole in the Oort Cloud. They succeeded, but at what cost? You don’t want to know. 

Noah Eight, “Freedom”, was comprised of humans from various American countries went to the Vela System in the Theta Sector. They seem to be doing fine. That’s all I can say, sorry about that.

Noah Nine, “Lasthope” was comprised of European countries only. It went to colonize a planet codenamed Heaven, but contact with them was lost before they could make it. Chances of survival are only 1%, so don’t count on it. That is the end of my explanation. Now it is time to move on to why this message is being broadcast.

The fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance. After the last Noah ship departed, the sun went supernova, destroying all life on Earth. This was not a natural flare. It was caused by something or someone.

This device has created a dead zone throughout the galaxy. We must find it and destroy it! If we can’t, all hope is doomed.

I am transmitting this message to all Noah ships. If you are reading this, you are almost certainly a member of the successful Noah colonies. You are the heirs of an interstellar empire.

Don’t try and find me. I am on Earth. Earth has new owners now. They won’t give it back. Focus on the task at hand.

Deconstruct the ship and reverse engineer it’s technology. The crystals in the ship, Endurium, are the key to FTL flight. After you’re done, head out into space. Find the source of these solar flares, and terminate it, before it terminates you. Once the galaxy is safe, a new age of interstellar civilization can begin! Noah out.

#  End Transmission

* * *

“Alright, so what do we do now?”

“You heard the AI, we should use thissss ship to gain accessss to FTL technology and find thissss... thing before it kills us!”

“But what of your fellow Thrynn in space, or my Velox spacenoid relatives, or Eshhhh’s Elowan brethren? Did they survive?”

“Another reason to go into space, my friends! To discover our lost ancestors!”

“How will we go about it?”  
“We’ll start a company! THen investors can fund us… but saving the Galaxy comes first!”

“Sssso, what do we call thisss Interssstellar ssspace company?”

“I was thinking of Interstel! Any objections?”

“Then it’s settled! Today is the Birth of Interstel! May the Rock of Truth shine upon us all!”

Noah Three, codenamed “Mesopotamia”, was to colonize a new planet in the Beta sector, with colonists from Germany, Italy, Japan, The US, and Russia. Unfortunately, the onboard AI fell in love with one of the scientists (yes, really) and killed all but six of the rest of the crew. Through the power of cloning, the survivors managed to create societies for themselves and rescue the scientist from stasis. I wish I could tell you more, but now’s not the time. 

Noah Four, codenamed “July”, was comprised of humans from east asian countries, sent to colonize the Gamma sector. I have not heard from them in some time, and I am sure they are dead. Unless they managed to find someone or something to protect and save them, but that’s only a 40% at this point. 

Noah Five, codenamed “Xenon” and comprised of various human workers, was to colonize a planet in the Earnon system. They succeeded, but they have had numerous crises over the years. Still, they thrive, and should join a galactic community should one arise, which it will… eventually. 

Noah Six, codenamed “Union”, was to go much further than anyone else and colonize the Delta Sector. I lost contact a long time ago, and I fear the worst. Noah Seven, “Chrysanthemum”, was to colonize past a wormhole in the Oort Cloud. They succeeded, but at what cost? You don’t want to know. 

Noah Eight, “Freedom”, was comprised of humans from various American countries went to the Vela System in the Theta Sector. They seem to be doing fine. That’s all I can say, sorry about that.

Noah Nine, “Lasthope” was comprised of European countries only. It went to colonize a planet codenamed Heaven, but contact with them was lost before they could make it. Chances of survival are only 1%, so don’t count on it. That is the end of my explanation. Now it is time to move on to why this message is being broadcast.

The fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance. After the last Noah ship departed, the sun went supernova, destroying all life on Earth. This was not a natural flare. It was caused by something or someone.

This device has created a dead zone throughout the galaxy. We must find it and destroy it! If we can’t, all hope is doomed.

I am transmitting this message to all Noah ships. If you are reading this, you are almost certainly a member of the successful Noah colonies. You are the heirs of an interstellar empire.

Don’t try and find me. I am on Earth. Earth has new owners now. They won’t give it back. Focus on the task at hand.

Deconstruct the ship and reverse engineer it’s technology. The crystals in the ship, Endurium, are the key to FTL flight. After you’re done, head out into space. Find the source of these solar flares, and terminate it, before it terminates you. Once the galaxy is safe, a new age of interstellar civilization can begin! Noah out.

#  End Transmission

* * *

“Alright, so what do we do now?”

“You heard the AI, we should use thissss ship to gain accessss to FTL technology and find thissss... thing before it kills us!”

“But what of your fellow Thrynn in space, or my Velox spacenoid relatives, or Eshhhh’s Elowan brethren? Did they survive?”

“Another reason to go into space, my friends! To discover our lost ancestors!”

“How will we go about it?”  
“We’ll start a company! THen investors can fund us… but saving the Galaxy comes first!”

“Sssso, what do we call thisss Interssstellar ssspace company?”

“I was thinking of Interstel! Any objections?”

“Then it’s settled! Today is the Birth of Interstel! May the Rock of Truth shine upon us all!”


End file.
